Since the introduction of the 'in-lens' type of field emission SEM, resolution on many biological specimens is mainly limited by specimen preparation techniques which were insufficient to preserve fine structural details at the molecular level. Cryo-specimen preparation techniques play an important role in high-resolution SEM.